memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Star Trek V: Am Rande des Universums
Die ''Enterprise'' soll zum Planeten Nimbus III fliegen, um dort den Botschaftern der Föderation, der Klingonen und der Romulaner zu helfen, die in die Gefangenschaft von Spocks Halbbruder Sybok geraten sind. Das ganze erweist sich aber als Falle und Sybok übernimmt die Enterprise, um damit ins Zentrum der Galaxie zu fliegen, wo er hofft, Gott zu finden. Zusammenfassung Auf dem Planeten Nimbus III, dem Planeten des galaktischen Friedens, trifft ein Einwanderer auf einen Vulkanier, der ihm offenbart, ihn da hin zu bringen wo die letzte Wahrheit liegt und das sie für dieses mysteriöse Unternehmen ein Raumschiff benötigen. Die Zwei schließen ein Bündnis. Auf der Erde ist Kirk gerade dabei den Rekord im Bergsteigen zu brechen, der aber laut Spock nicht in Gefahr ist. Als James T. Kirk weiter steigen will, stürzt er unfreiwillig ab und der Sturz konnte nur durch Spocks Eingreifen mit seinen Raketenstiefeln ohne Verluste beendet werden. Währendessen trifft auf Nimbus III die romulanische Botschafterin Caithlin Dar ein, die mit einem Terraner und einem etwas betrunkenen Klingonen verabredet war. Das harmonische Zusammentreffen der Fraktionen wurde durch eine wütende Herde gestört, dessen Anführer, der Vulkanier ist. Der Vulkanier beansprucht die Ehrenträger der verschieden Welten als Geiseln zu nehmen. Doch laut den Botschaftern werden ihre Regierungen alles unternehmen um dies zu verhindern. Der Vulkanier stimmte den Drei hämisch zu. Auf dem Raumdock wird inzwischen die neue und fehlerhafte [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A]] begutachtet und repariert, die laut Captain Scott falsch zusammengebaut wurde. Der Chefingenieur der Enterprise und die Kommunikationsoffizierin Commander Uhura wollen gerade essen, als ein Notruf vom Sternenflotten-Oberbefehlshaber kommt, in dem er befiehlt, die Crew der Enterprise mit den notwendigen Stationen zu besetzen. Uhura sammelt daraufhin die anderen Führungsoffiziere ein, die auf Landurlaub sind. Der Transporter ist defekt, so dass sie, Kirk, Spock und Dr. McCoy mit einem Shuttle zurück zur Enterprise fliegen müssen. Auf der Enterprise, die nicht gerade in einem funktionellen Zustand ist, erteilt der Sternenflotten-Oberbefehlshaber Kirk den Auftrag, nach Nimbus III zu fliegen und die Geiseln zu befreien. Kirk macht seiner Mannschaft Mut und erwartet von ihr trotz Unterbesetzung vollen Einsatz. In der Zwischenzeit hat der Kommandant eines klingonischen Bird-of-Preys herausgefunden, dass unter den Geiseln auch sein Vorgesetzter weilt. Er erfährt auch, dass ein Föderationsraumschiff namens Enterprise, das offensichtlich Captain Kirk gehört, auf dem Weg nach Nimbus III ist. Der Kommandant macht sich auf den Weg nach Nimbus III, um Kirk zu besiegen. Nachdem Spock auf einer Aufzeichnung von Nimbus III den Führer der Bewegung, also den Vulkanier gesehen hat, kommt ihm ein Verdacht: Er erzählt Kirk und McCoy von seiner Kindheit und das der Vulkanier Sybok heißt und sein Halbbruder sein soll. Nach einer actionreichen Befreiungsaktion müssen die Führungsoffiziere der Enterprise feststellen, dass die Geiseln ebenfalls ein Kooperationsbündnis mit dem Vulkanier führen. Spock trifft auf den Vulkanier Sybok, dem er sagt, dass er ihn wegen Vorschriftenverletzungen verhaften will. Sybok empfindet nur Spott für ihn und teilt den verdutzten Brücken-Offizieren der Enterprise mit, er werde das Flaggschiff der Vereinten Föderation der Planeten übernehmen. Als das Shuttle mit Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Uhura, Sulu, Sybok und den Botschaftern zum Hangertor der Enterprise fliegt, wird die Enterprise schon von dem getarnten Bird-of Prey erwartet, der sie unter Beschuss nimmt. Doch der Schuss erweist sich als Fehlschlag, weil der derzeitige Kommandant Cmdr. Pavel Chekov auf Warp geht. Durch eine Notfalllandung im Hanger wurde das Shuttle stark beschädigt. Kirk führt Sybok aus dem Shuttle und es kommt zu einer Auseinandersetzung in der eine Art Phaserkanone letztendlich Spock in die Hände fällt. Kirk verlangt das Spock seinen Halbbruder umbringt, aber Spock lässt sich mit gefangen nehmen und verschont das Leben seines Familienmitglieds. Auf der Hauptbrücke erzählt er schließlich von seinem Plan: Er will ins Zentrum der Galaxis gelangen, auf dem der Planet Sha Ka Ree (vulkanischer Namen des Planeten) liegt. Er denkt dort befände sich Gott höchstpersönlich. Kirk, der sich mit Spock und Dr. McCoy und der Hilfe von Scotty befreit hatte, schenkte Sybok kein Glauben, für ihn ist er nur ein Verrückter. Erst als Sybok an McCoy und Spock dessen schmerzlichsten Erinnerungen wiederbelebte wurden diese praktisch von ihm hypnotisiert. Dr. Leonard McCoy sah in dieser Vision seinen Vater, der sterbend auf dem Krankenbett liegt und von ihm verlangt dass er seinen Qualen ein Ende setzt. Spock wiederum sieht in seine Geburtsstunde zurück und wie er als Säugling seinem Vater Sarek überreicht wurde. Sarek empfand seinen Sohn so menschlich. Doch letzten Endes stehen sie weiter hin hinter Kirks Rücken. [[Bild:Große Barriere.jpg|thumb|Die große Barriere. Wird es die Enterprise hindurch schaffen?]] Nachdem sie die galaktische Barriere, die angeblich noch nie ein Raumschiff zuvor durchflogen hat, überquert haben, nehmen Kirk, Spock, McCoy und Sybok ein Shuttle und steuern auf den mysteriösen Planeten zu. Dort angekommen entdecken sie eine Art Gesteinswelt, in der sich ein blaues Gebilde ausdehnt. In den Gebilde kommt ein Wesen zum Vorschein, dass sich für Gott hält. Das Wesen entpuppt sich als äußert feindlich und fordert das Raumschiff von Kirk um seine Weisheiten über die Barriere zu tragen. Nachdem sich Kirk und Spock geweigert haben die Enterprise heraus zugeben, werden sie von dem Wesen attackiert. Sybok gibt zu einen großen Fehler gemacht zu haben, da erscheint sein böses Spiegelbild. Spocks Halbbruder versöhnte sich mit dem Ersten Offizier der Enterprise und verbindet sich mit seinem bösen Doppelgänger. Kirk lässt einen Photonentorpedo abschießen, der das Wesen töten soll. Im Shuttle werden McCoy und Spock hochgebeamt. Plötzlich enttarnt sich der Bird-of Prey und zerstört das Transporter-System. Kirk war nun auf sich allein gestellt und wurde von dem Wesen verfolgt. Mit Hilfe von Spock, der den kingonischen Kanzler dazu brachte Kirk zu helfen, konnte das Wesen durch den Bird-of-Prey vernichtet werden und Kirk auf den klingonischen Kreuzer gebeamt werden. Der irritierte Kirk konnte sich die klingonische Rettungsaktion nicht erklären und wurde aufgeklärt das der Kommandant keine Erlaubnis der klingonischen Admistration hatte und auch Spock daran beteiligt war. Aus Dankbarkeit will Kirk Spock umarmen, der dies aber durch die klingonische Anwesenheit ablehnte. Nach Beendigung der Mission treffen sich Kirk, Spock und Dr. McCoy zum Landurlaub am Lagerfeuer wieder und singen in die Nacht hinein. Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Plakette von [[Pioneer 10.]] * Ursprünglich sollte Sean Connery den Sybok spielen, er musste dann aber aus terminlichen Gründen absagen. der Name "Sha Ka Ree" ist ein Wortspiel, das auf Sean Connery anspielt. * Die von dem Bird-of-Prey zerstörte Raumsonde ist, der Bauart und der Plakette nach zu urteilen, eine der alten Pioneer-Raumsonden, welche die NASA Anfang der 1970er in das äußere Sonnensystem schoss. * In diesem Film ist zum ersten und bislang einzigen Mal eine Toilette zu sehen: in der Arrestzelle, in der Kirk, Spock und McCoy eingesperrt werden. Und in Anspielung auf Zugtoiletten, die in Bahnhöfen nicht benutzt werden sollen, wurde der Hinweis "Do not use while in Spacedock" - zu deutsch "Nicht im Raumdock benutzen" - angebracht. * Melanie Ann Shatner (William Shatners Tochter) spielt die Assistentin von Captain Kirk. * Einige Korridor-Kulissen von der Enterprise-D aus TNG wurden als Gänge der Enterprise-A verwendet. Um die Produktion der Serie nicht zu beeinträchtigen, veränderte man sie nur geringfügig. * Die Krankenstation der Enterprise-D wurde hingegen unverändert benutzt. * Für den Film wurde eine komplett neue Brückenkulisse gebaut. * Stuntman Kenny Bates nahm Shatners Platz beim Fall vom El Capitan-Berg ein und führte damit den höchsten Fallstunt in den USA aus. * Kirks Besatzung reist zum letzten Mal gemeinsam durchs All. Im folgenden Film ist Sulu nicht mehr an Bord der Enterprise. * Der Film beinhaltet den ersten Hinweis auf Sternenflotten-Marines: die Soldaten, die Kirk nach Nimbus III begleiten. *In der Szene in der Spock, Pille und Kirk den Turboliftschacht mit Spocks Raketenschuhen hochrasen kommen sie zweimal bei Deck 52 vorbei, dazwischen kommt aber nochmal Deck 64. Außerdem werden die Decks in die falsche Richtung gezählt. Bei der Enterprise befindet sich die Brücke auf Deck 1. * Wie auch im Ersten Film findet hier das Titelthema von Star Trek: The Next Generation als Titelthema des Films Verwendung. *In der deutschen Synchronisation werden die Worte "Romulanier" und "Romulaner" für die gleiche Spezies verwendet. Dialogzitate * Als James T. Kirk den Berg besteigt. Spock (zu Kirk): "Sie müssen Eins werden mit dem Berg!" Als Spock reitet. Kirk: "Sie müssen Eins werden mit dem Pferd!" * Spock (beim Abendessen): "Mehrsamige Hülsenfrüchte, Doktor?" McCoy: "Bohnen, Spock!" * Spock holt einen Marshmellow heraus. Kirk: "Was wird das?" Spock: "Nun, ich röste eine Marshmellone!" * McCoy (über Spock): "Gott, ich mochte ihn lieber, bevor er tot war." * Kirk: "Scotty, ich brauch alles, was die Mühle hergibt!" Scotty: "Keine Sorge, Captain. Mit den Klingonen werden wir fertig und wenn ich aussteigen und schieben muss." * Auf Sha Ka Ree, nachdem "Gott" erschienen ist: Kirk: "Verzeihung bitte ..." "Gott" spricht weiter zu Sybok. Kirk: "Verzeihung bitte ... ich würde gern etwas Fragen ... Wozu braucht Gott ein Raumschiff?" "Gott": "Bring das Schiff näher heran!" Kirk: "Ich sagte: 'Wozu braucht Gott ein Raumschiff?'" McCoy: "Jim, was tust du da gerade?" Kirk: "Ich stell' ihm 'ne Frage ..." "Gott": "Wer ist diese Kreatur?" Kirk: "Wer ich bin? Das weißt du nicht? Du bist doch Gott?!" * Etwas später. "Gott": "Du zweifelst?" Kirk: "Ich will einen Beweis." McCoy: "Jim! Was soll denn das? Willst du seinen Personalausweis sehen?" Links und Verweise Hauptdarsteller *William Shatner als Captain James T. Kirk. *Leonard Nimoy als Captain Spock *DeForest Kelley als Dr. Leonard 'Pille' McCoy *James Doohan als Captain Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott *George Takei als Commander Hikaru Sulu *Walter Koenig als Commander Pavel Chekov *Nichelle Nichols als Commander Uhura *David Warner als St. John Talbot *Laurence Luckinbill als Sybok ** Hartmut Reck Nebendarsteller *Charles Cooper als Korrd *Cynthia Guow als Caithlin Dar *Todd Bryant als Captain Klaa *Spice Williams als Vixis *Rex Holman als J'Onn *George Murdock als "Gott" *Jonathan Simpson als junger Sarek ** Michael Rüth *Beverly Hart als Hohe Priesterin *Steve Susskind als Sünder *Harve Bennett als Admiral Robert Bennett ** Niels Clausnitzer *Cynthia Blaise als junge Amanda *Bill Quinn als David McCoy *Melanie Shatner als Bootsmann *Carey Scott als junger Spock *Mike Smithson als Klingonischer Navigationsoffizier Links Große Barriere, Marshmallow, Qui'Tu, Tennessee Whiskey, "Row, Row, Row Your Boat", Vorta Vor Externe Links * * ST05 en:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier es:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier fr:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier nl:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier pl:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier sv:Star Trek V: The Final Frontier